THE POWER WITHIN
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Sam and Dean go up against a vampire and sam becomes the next target.


_This takes place after Home._

_I don't own supernatural but I wish I did. Please don't sue me._

_There is no slash so if you are looking for that you wont find it here._

_Sorry for any errors. _

_ i wrote this a while ago so if anything in my story has something in common with someone elses i apologize. i didn't copy anyones story so anything similar is just a coicindence. reviews are welcomed. i would love to hear what you think.  
_

_The Power Within_

_The little neighborhood was quiet and peaceful in the town of Rolan, New Jersey. Twenty-two year old Rebecca was a powerful woman with the gift of foresight . Rebecca had a boyfriend. Twenty-three year old matt loved her more than anything and he wasn't freaked when Rebecca told him about her gift. Everything was going great for Rebecca and Matt. They were even talking about marriage. There was one night that was no different than any other night except for Rebecca's dream._

_She was coming home from a stressful day at work it was raining and her car almost collided with a truck. She got home in one piece and she thanked god for that. She went straight to bed. She didn't even bother to see if matt was home. She went upstairs put her pajamas on and went to bed. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a noise coming from the back yard. She ignored it the first time but when she kept hearing this strange noise she had to get up and find out what it is. She got to the backyard and found matt on the ground with two deep punctures in his neck she bent down to see if he was alive but he was already dead when she found him. She was just about to pass out because she was so upset when she heard laughing behind her. She turned her head to see a 6 foot tall man standing behind her. All the man had to say to her was " it's you I want"._

_Rebecca woke up sweating like crazy she's never had a dream that intense. She got up, went into the shower and went to work trying to pretend that dream didn't happen. On her way home it started to rain hard and she could barely see the road but she heard the loud noise coming from the truck about to crash into her luckily she just passed the truck in enough time to make it out safely. When she was no longer in shock she realized that happened in her dream she tried to shrug it off as coincidence. The drive home was killing her because she couldn't get that dream out of her head and it started to worry her enough to call matt to make sure everything was ok but she restrained herself. She finally got home and went to bed and sure enough there was that noise from her dream but this time she didn't wait to hear it again this time she jumped up and ran to the back yard when she got there she found matt dead and that man and she knew this was it._

_Somewhere in P.A. around midnight Sam Winchester was sitting in the motel room waiting for Dean to get back with something to eat. "It's probably going to be McDonalds" Sam thought to himself. Sure enough when Dean got back he had two Big Macs and two large cokes. " Hey a heart attack in a box" Sam said out loud._

_"No one else is open this late" there was a silence in the room for a minute then Dean finally asks "find anything while I was gone?" sitting down at the desk near the door the older of the two brothers looked at the younger and noticed the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Sam hasn't slept more than a couple of hours since his girlfriend jess died. Dean was starting to worry but he knew he couldn't talk to Sam about it because all Sam would say is I'm fine. So as he ate he waited for Sam to give him an answer to his question._

_" Two weeks ago Rebecca Sweeny and her boyfriend Matt Garns were found dead in her back yard" Sam stated._

_" So what does that have to do with us Sam?"_

_"Because Dean both victims had two deep puncture wounds in their neck and their blood was completely drained. The police can't figure what happened yet so they are calling it a gang initiation."_

_"Good job Sammy. Looks like we've got vampires on our hands. Where are we going?"_

_" New Jersey "_

_The two hour drive was spent in silence except for the band Metallica blasting through the speakers. They arrived in New Jersey just after two thirty and Sam was about to burst from listening to Deans music but thankfully just as he was about to scream they pulled into the motel parking lot and Dean killed the engine. "I'll go check us in while you get our stuff" Dean said as he was heading to the office. Looking back at Sam he couldn't help but feel worried when his brother didn't get out of the car right away instead he sat there for a minute rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake and not let Dean know how tired he really is. Dean was on the way back with the keys to the room when he saw Sam leaning against the car just staring like he was in another world. After snapping his fingers a few times Sam finally snapped out of his zone and followed Dean into the room. There was nothing special about the room there was two beds, a desk in the corner and a small bathroom. Dean put his stuff on the bed closest to the door and Sam put his stuff on the next bed and then took out his laptop and began to search for the victims address so they could go ask questions. Sam got the info he was looking for and he was just about to head back to the car when Dean stopped him. " Sam why don't you get some sleep and I'll go talk to the family. We don't both have to go "_

_" No it's ok Dean I'm fine we'll both go"_

_"You're not fine Sam you worn out so go to sleep and let me handle this part I'll wake you when I come back."_

_After a minute if silence Sam knew Dean was right he was worn out so he caved he let dean go talk to the locals while he got some sleep. Dean was on his way out and was about to let Sam know how long he will be. Then he stopped the sound from coming out of his mouth when he saw Sam passed out on the bed. To make sure he didn't wake his brother Dean open and closed the door as quiet as possible then got into his car and blasted Metallica again. He got to the address Sam wrote down and stepped out of the car to go inside. There was nothing weird about the house it was a two story house, white picket fence and nice cut grass. Everything was normal about this house. Dean isn't fond of normal mainly because he never really had a normal life, he spent his entire life hunting with his father and brother. He rang the doorbell and a woman in her forties answered. she had brown hair ,blue eyes and looked like she's been crying all day. she wore a red blouse and black dress pants. " Can I help you ?" the woman asked with a sad tone in her voice._

_" Are you Mrs. Sweeny?"_

_"Yes"_

_" Hi I'm agent Hammel with the FBI. I'm here to ask you a few questions about your daughter if you don't mind"_

_"I've already talked to the police"_

_" I know but I just have a few questions for you"_

_She opened the door wide enough for Dean to enter. She directed him to the living room where he sat on an oversized blue sofa while she sat on the chair across from him. "what do you want to know?"_

_" I was wondering if you could tell me if the local police have any suspects in you daughters murder?"_

_"No, not at the moment. They can't find anyone who would want to hurt Rebecca"_

_" Was Rebecca special in any way ."_

_" Yes Rebecca could see the future sometimes"_

_" Really? How often?"_

_" Not Very often in fact she hasn't had a vision in at least a year now" " Ok, well thank you for your time. If you remember anything or think of anything give me a call" Dean handed her a piece of paper with his cell number on it just before leaving. Back at the motel Sam was sleeping peacefully for about 20 minutes before he woke up from a nightmare about jess. After he woke up he saw the note Dean left for him._

_Sam went to talk to the locals didn't want to wake you be back in an hour._

_Dean_

_Sam figured he had a little bit more time before Dean got back so he got in the shower then when he came out he went on the web to look up more about the deaths. He was sitting at the desk reading an article he found when Dean came in with a look on his face. " What are you doing up?" " I couldn't sleep"_

_" Nightmare?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Jess?" of course it was about Jess but Dean wanted to make sure it wasn't one of his weird vision things. Ever since he found out about Sam's gift he worries if he brother can handle it and apparently he was right to worry because obviously Sam isn't sleeping right. Sam just nodded when Dean asked him that and then Dean told him what he found out. " So the woman who died apparently was a psychic"_

_" Well what about the boyfriend?"_

_" I don't know. I think he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time "_

_" So the vampire went after a psychic. why?"_

_" Maybe the vampire figured out some way to take the power from her"_

_" Maybe, but what would a vampire want with it"_

_" Don't know but you need to be careful"_

_" Why?"_

_" Because if this vamp is going after psychics you're a target"_

_" I'll be ok. So what's the plan?"_

_" The plan is to eat, get some rest and tomorrow try to find this vamps lair and kill it"_

_" Why tomorrow? We should just go after it now"_

_" Because 1. It's going to be dark soon and we'll have a better chance of finding this thing in the day time. And 2. Because we both need to rest if we're going to fight this thing." There was silence for a moment then same finally caved._

_"Ok you win"_

_" Of course I do. I'm older. The older one always wins" Dean smiled at Sam and then went to take a shower while Sam works on the computer. It's just after four when they start to head towards the diner. They sit in a booth and they both order a cheeseburger and fries with coffee. Sam downs his coffee quick and orders another cup and after he finishes his second Dean decides to stop him from getting another cup because it's gonna be hard enough for Sam to sleep as it is but all that caffeine will just make it worse. It was around five forty when they left the diner and decided to stop at the library real quick to see if they could find out anything they can about the ability to steal a power from someone. They check out a couple books and head back to the motel. When they get back to the motel Dean sets himself at the desk and Sam sits on his bed. After they've been researching for a few hours Dean started to see Sam getting tired and decided to talk to Sam for a minute. " Hey Sam"_

_Sam looks up to see his brother staring at him with a worried look on his face. "what?"_

_" How about you go to sleep"_

_" No, I'm alright just need some caffeine"_

_" No, what you need to do is sleep you haven't slept more than a couple hours at a time for a while now you need to rest"_

_" No Dean! I'm fine I don't want to sleep. I don't want to have the nightmares"_

_" Fine you want me to go get us a couple sodas?"_

_" Sure"_

_" Ok be back in a minute"_

_Dean stepped out for a minute went to the store and came back with two bottles of soda and before he got in the room he slipped two sleeping pills into his brothers soda if he wasn't going to sleep on his own then Dean was going to make him. He handed Sam his drink and then went to the bathroom ,splashed his face with some cold water then brushed his teeth and when he got back out Sam was asleep on the bed with a book on his chest. Dean took the book, put the soda on the table, turned the light off then covered Sam with a blanket before going back to the desk to look at more books. Dean couldn't think of a more boring job. Sam was usually the one to do this job but right now Sam needed to rest and Dean was gonna make sure he did. When he couldn't find anything useful in the books he was reading he decided to look at the book Sam was reading. When he got to the middle part of the book he found it. According to this if a vampire sucks the blood of someone with a gift he/she obtains the power to use for themselves. After Dean finished reading he wondered if it was such a good idea to have given Sam those pills. What if the vamp shows up? He wont be able to defend himself. He decided just to be safe he would put crosses on both beds and holy water around them before going to bed. The next morning around nine Dean woke up and Sam was already up and must've went to get breakfast. Dean got up got dressed and sat at the desk and waited till Sam got back. Dean saw the bottle of soda on the desk from last night and threw it out before his brother notices what was in it. About 10 minutes later Sam walks in with two coffees and two bagel sandwiches._

_"Morning " Sam said while walking into the room._

_"Morning" Dean replied in a tired voice._

_" I guess I must've fallen asleep last night"_

_"Yeah I guess so"_

_"So did you find anything?"_

_" Yeah I did"_

_"What?"_

_" Apparently if the vamp sucks your blood and you have power the vamp can take the power from you and use it themselves"_

_" But why now?"_

_" I don't know and I don't think it matters lets just find the thing and kill it"_

_" Yeah I guess so"_

_Dean was shocked Sam usually gives him more of a fight than this but today he didn't maybe he was as worried as Dean was about this vamp. Dean was going to ask Sam about it but decided against it. It would do no good to ask because Sam wont really talk to Dean about it anyway._

_" Ok so let's finish eating and head out the sooner we find this thing the better"_

_" Ok" at least Sam sounded rested and that's what Dean wanted. They finished eating and started driving around town to try to figure out where this vamp would be. They looked in old boarded up houses and then they tried the sewers. It was when they got to the cemetery that they found a crypt that could be a possible place for the vampire to be staying during the day. They pulled the car over went to the trunk and got out their stakes, crosses and holy water and started towards the crypt. When they got there they found a vampire sleeping on one of the tombs. Before the vamp could even fight Dean drove a stake right through the demons heart and the vamp turned to dust. They both looked around real quick to make sure no other vampires were they and they dusted the wrong one. They couldn't find anything so they thought their job was done so they headed back to the motel to pack and hit the road again. When the sound of the Impalas engine starting the creature in the shadows came out and started laughing in an evil way. Apparently they didn't get the right vamp. While they were in the crypt the vampire could sense Sam's power and he wanted it and now that he knew where they were it wouldn't be hard to get it._

_Dean and Sam were back in the motel and Dean got dust all over him from killing that vampire so he decided to take a shower while Sam loads the car. Sam just finished loading the car and he was walking back to the room and then he felt something hit his head hard and everything went black. When Dean got out of the shower he didn't see Sam so he thought Sam was just waiting for Dean in the car so he went to check to see if that's where he is and when he stepped outside he started to panic because there was no one in the car and Sam's cell phone was on the ground Dean went to pick it up and then he started calling for Sam._

_" Sam, Sammy"_

_"Sam where are you"_

_After calling out for him for a couple of minutes he raced back to the room got his coat and anything else that was left in the room closed the door and ran to the car to go search for Sam. Dean could guess where to look because if it was the vampire who has him then he would be in the crypt and hopefully Dean isn't to late.  
He was driving as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself, the last thing he needs is to get pulled over when Sammy is in trouble. He finally got to the cemetery and ran to the crypt. He kicked the door as hard as he could to get it open and the door came flying open. When the door opened enough he saw Sam lying on the ground motionless. Dean felt a sharp pain go through his whole body in that moment._

_"Sammy, come on Sam say something, Sammy wake up!"_

_All Sam could do was moan as an answer to his brothers call but that was enough for Dean because that meant he was alive at least. Dean inspected the wound then checked Sam's vitals they were weak and Sam's breathing was slowing which meant Dean did not have a lot of time. Before he could get Sam out of there the vampire lunged out at Dean. Dean dodged and kick the vampire back then caught him off guard with holy water to face but the vampire didn't stay down long and ran at Dean with full force and Dean fought with all his strength. He had to get Sam out of there and to a hospital soon. Just then Dean got lucky and the stake went right into the vamps heart and just as he was about to turn to a pile of dust Dean yells " Die you son of a bitch" and the vamp was gone but Sam was still hurt. Dean ran back to his brother and tried to get Sam to wake up. Nothing seemed to be working and Dean was getting scared until he heard a familiar voice Sam's voice._

_"Dean"_

_"Yeah Sammy stay with me, stay awake"_

_" Did you kill it?"_

_"Yeah, yeah I did and now I have to get you out of here"_

_Dean lifted Sam off the floor and sped towards the car and place Sam in the back and told Sam to stay awake. Dean ran to the drivers side and sped down the road faster than he's ever done before. Dean got Sam to the hospital just in time. The doctors patched up the wound and Sam was resting. The next day Dean was sitting in a chair next to Sam's bed reading their fathers journal and writing down notes from the recent events just incase they needed it. When he heard Sam call his name._

_"Dean"_

_"Yeah Sammy"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"You're in the hospital where does it look like you are college boy" Dean said with humor to try to get a smile from Sam._

_" Can we leave now?"_

_" Not yet buddy you still need to rest a little but we'll leave soon"_

_They waited a couple more hours until Sam was fully aware and was well enough to leave. Before they left the doctor gave them meds and instructions on when to take them and told Sam he needed to take it easy for a couple days. Dean thanked the doctor then helped Sam to the car. They were back on the road for about and hour when Sam asks Dean a question._

_"Dean"_

_"Yeah Sammy"_

_" I got close didn't I?"_

_"Close to what?"_

_" Dying"_

_"Never gonna happen Sammy"_

_"It's Sam"_

_"Yeah I know"  
They drove for a few hours and when they stopped talking about random stuff Dean turned his head and saw Sam leaning against the passenger side window asleep. Dean turned his music down and whispered "I love you Sammy" and then he turned his attention back to the road and drove to their next hunt and Dean made a promise that this time Sam will not get hurt._


End file.
